CHaNGER
by Arteest456
Summary: People are finding love, others are ruined by it. This is the story of people who take control of their life and let destiny decide at the same time. With romance, danger, politics, debates, heartbreaks, and true epicness. Please R&R rating to be edited.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer I do not own any of the original character or ideas*

Note from the author:

I have written a lot before; I have edited many stories, and gotten a lot of good and a lot of bad. This is my first FanFiction. I have always wanted to know what happens after a movie ends. I've made up a lot and always tried to guess what happened. This time I wanted to continue the story because it is a perfect entry way for a good argument. My story opens just about where the movie let up. The characters that I used from the movie are based off of the sense I got from them from the movie. I've added some of my own characters and filled in some details that were left out. There are a couple things that you need to know in order for you to understand some of my references. The government has changed and evolved into a different form of representation. There are still two senators from each region, but instead of the congress representing a district, it represents a political party. To form a political party a group of at least 150 people needs 2 willing representatives, a cause, and a start up cost of $60,000. How it works is for the first 150 people there are two representatives, every 300 after that is 1, and every 100,000 an extra is added. The Congressional College is made up of the total number of senators and congressmen divided by 2 and add 1. Laws are passed in the same way, think of the parties as a substitute for the House of Representatives. And the other little thing I added is that the Lesbian – Gay – Straight – Bi and Transgender community (LGSBT) is fighting for their rights in the Supreme Court as well as both houses (much more public and politically important today). Also sometime my characters will say something to themselves and in these cases what they think will be in _italics. Oh_, right one more thing, the economy has regrouped and became stronger than ever due to a child prodigy who was in charge of the national debt by his early 30s'. Ummm I think that's all…yeah, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

_*Disclaimer! I do not own any of the original movie characters!*_

_Note from the author: From the very beginning people were unsure about the TiMERs, but more and more people were recognizing how easy finding love was. At the same time for others it was ruining their life. This is the story of becoming in charge of your life and at the same time leaving fate to decide. I hope you guys enjoy my story! Comments, helpful tips, and any questions are welcome and greatly encouraged. Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 1

Dark shadows passed by in the lamp lit streets where a young boy was anxiously waiting with his parents by his front door. Although he hid his emotions behind his long blond bangs, his nervousness was apparent.

"Jessie! Straighten up! That's no way to greet the love of your life!" His mother yelled tactfully. Marion always said exactly what she was thinking, no subtleness about it at all. Jessie straightened, but didn't say anything back, he knew better by now. He was so use to his mother, and she had been more on edge then before. The door bell rang and she yelled "They're here!" Looking at Jessie expectantly, she quickly ran through her usual list of reminders. "Don't for get to be nice, and a gentleman. Stand when she does pull out her chair for her, open doors for her, and don't worry about getting it wrong because you guys are going to end up together anyway." Her smile widened as if this was the most natural thing to be happening. Jessie just nodded and opened the door. A tall Spanish girl with long black hair down to her waist was standing there keenly next to her parents. Her mother said something in Spanish to Marion and the girl translated for her, "My mom says she is anxious to know what the first date will bring."

"Well Solidad, you can tell your mother that we too are very excited for the date." Marion addressed Solidad who then translated for her mother, who nodded.

"Jessie, why don't you invite them in?" Marion's smile seemed a little forced as she closed the door behind her guests. Solidad's mother walked into the house and disappeared from view. Jessie gave Solidad the flowers that his mom had picked out earlier that day.

"Thank you" Solidad said simply. That was what Jessie liked best so far about her; she wasn't much of a talker. If she talked she kept it short and simple. Unlike some girls he knew who could go on for hours about the most useless information. Marion put on her coat and the three of them headed outside to the car. She motioned Jessie and Solidad to sit together in the middle, and got behind the wheel. As the car moved through the bustling streets of the city, Marion tried to get the two teens to be more social. But when they got to the museum, she had only gotten a couple words here and there.

"Ok! Everybody out! We're going to have so much fun today! You guys should be glad that you have such a well connected person to get into a group tour last minute." She rumpled her belonging together and signaled to the kids who shuffled inside ahead of her. She led them to the front desk were she announced that they had arrived. The man at the desk checked the data base and nodded them to a small growing group on the right.

"Let's hurry it up people; we want to have time to get to see everything! And don't forget to partner up, your buddies should never leave your side, "The tour guide paused and counted the number of people who were in the small bunch near to her, "Seems like we've got everybody, let's get going! On our way to the first exhibit I want you all to make sure you have a full water bottle, your camera, and of course a healthy sense of curiosity! Also don't forget if you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask. Now where to begin? Ah! I know! Follow me!" _Not like we have much of a choice,_ Jessie thought to himself. Then he considered, maybe they did have a choice. He mumbled to his mother something about being in a pair with Solidad, and she nodded encouragingly. He quickened his pace to reach Solidad who was listening in earnest to what the tour guide was saying about a small sized replica of the Twin Towers. He carefully whispered into her ear, "You want to get out of her?" to which she nodded. They waited for everybody to pass in the guise of looking as if they were studying a model of the old MP3 and IPods. When everybody had passed them by Jessie led Solidad around the corner and grabbed her hand as he walked quickly away. He finally stopped when he thought they were far enough away and turned to Solidad who was breathing heavily. "What do you want to do?" He asked awkwardly.

"Hmmm, well I did want to see the Wing of Music, everybody I know who has gone says that they have a section for every style, type, era, and year of music." She answered quietly. He smiled remembering what the first thing that he liked about her was. They both had a major interest in music, and spent most of their time together making mixes and mashes. He took out the map he had folded into his pocket and led the way to the Wing of Music. Neither of them needed the map to know they had reached it. They both stood still in gaping amazement at the gate. The gates that were opened wide were made only out of guitar, harp, mandolin, violin, and every other string instruments known to man. On the walls surrounding the gate were all types of instruments and next to each one was the legends that had played them. And the very first thing they saw looking through the gates was rows upon rows of pictures of bands or artists, each complete with every song ever recorded, and every lyric ever written by them. As they moved into the room, they could see people milling around some reading the descriptions, others listening to the various songs, and still others debating about which artist trumped which. Jessie led Solidad to the nearest exhibition. They quickly got that the artist were sorted by style of music. They reached the new rock band movement and stopped to look around. Solidad found the band she was looking for and showed Jessie. He nodded his appreciation and sat on one of the benches to listen. As the songs played Jessie considered his situation, it wasn't like he didn't like Solidad, but he was unsure he wanted to be with one girl his whole life. Solidad was nice and all but they had their whole lives to live, and to always be together? His mom always pretended it was ok, but he knew she was still trying to cope with the idea of her son marrying her maid's daughter. He decided that perhaps they would just be friends and have relationships with other people for experience, and when the time came they could start dating. Then again, what girl would go out with him when she knew they weren't going to work out? He turned back to Solidad who smiled and held out her hand for his.


End file.
